


Меценатка

by Reymas



Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || тексты низкого рейтинга [10]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reymas/pseuds/Reymas
Summary: Дела семейные Трэверсовые.
Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || тексты низкого рейтинга [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611676
Kudos: 3





	Меценатка

**Author's Note:**

> Риск утонуть в сахарном сиропе, очень авторские размышления о биографии реальных людей.

В небольшом выдержанном в стиле эпохи Регентства доме уже час горел камин, и обметавшая раму изморозь выглядела не более чем украшением, напоминающим о недавнем снегопаде и пронизывающем ветре, от которого ежатся даже местные закаленные фермеры. Зимы в Шотландии мягкие, но очень снежные, и именно зимой, именно в этом доме в горах Торкуил чувствовал особенный покой, которого ему так не хватало в коридорах британского Министерства, где все куда-то спешат, даже если делают вид, что прогуливаются. Говорят, в Италии еще хуже, но он же не в Италии!

— Милый, — окликнула его Шарлотта, нежно обняв за плечи и потеревшись маленьким вздернутым носиком об его ухо. На низком столике перед камином тут же оказались две чашки и дымящийся кофейник, а на маленькое блюдце, расписанное вручную дочкой соседа-фермера, с тихим стуком легла горка его любимых пирожных.

— Подлиза… — Торкуил блаженно вытянул ноги, еще глубже утопая в мягком кресле. — Ну и ради чего эти усилия?

— Ты же помнишь Хоффа? Того, что уехал в Австралию?

— Сквиба? Ну да, он решил еще, что это очень остроумно — поменять имя и фамилию местами. И что с ним?

— Он умер…

— Печально. Но, я так понимаю, ты хочешь поговорить не о нем?

— Как всегда проницателен. — Она рассмеялась и удобно устроилась на его коленях, закинув изящные ножки на подлокотник кресла. Торкуил снова залюбовался аккуратными чертами ее лица и такими глубокими голубыми глазами, что их хотелось рисовать, даже если никогда не умел.

— А ты все еще подлиза. Так что?

— У него есть дочь, очень милая девушка, актриса, журналистка, пишет стихи… Вот, я даже нашла ее заметку об искусстве.

Подлетевшая с громким шелестом газета услужливо развернулась на нужной странице. Торкуил внимательно ознакомился с содержанием статьи, повествующей о выставке портретов работы Деллы Вос-Кардовской, решившей выйти из своего добровольного отшельничества и вновь радовать ценителей современного искусства. В глаза бросилась подпись: П.Л. Трэверс.

— У меня складывается впечатление, что ты интересуешься делами моей семьи больше, чем я сам…

— Ну почему же, я интересуюсь делами всех семей! — Шарлотта рассмеялась и обняла его за шею, счастливо вздохнув. — Девушка очень перспективная, но ей сейчас нужна помощь.

— А она знает, что ей нужна помощь?

— Да, милый… Это очень сложно не понять. Только умоляю, не ходи к ней лично, твое появление пугает неподготовленных людей!

— Да?

— Да. Ты слишком уж… целеустремленный. Давай придумаем какой-нибудь окольный путь.

— Моя тайная меценатка… Крутишь мною, как хочешь. Дай пирожное, и я подумаю.

Конечно же, одним пирожным дело не обошлось. Были и долгий, глубокий поцелуй, и нежный шепот, и теплые объятия. Только через полчаса Торкуил смог оторваться от любования своей женой и начать думать о делах. Помочь перспективной девушке, пусть даже она и дочь сквиба, было более чем благородным делом. В конце концов, возможно, в ее детях проявится магический дар, и она должна быть к этому готова. Хофф был полон зависти и злобы, и его Торкуилу было нисколько не жаль, зато его дочь искала волшебство во всем, это чувствовалось даже в описаниях портретов совершенно незнакомых Торкуилу людей.

— Я думаю, мы сможем ей помочь. Пошлю сову Джорджу. Если он не погряз в своих заумных исследованиях и все еще интересуется живописью, то они найдут общий язык.

— Джорджу?

— Да, Расселу. Помнишь, я тебя с ним знакомил в Дублине, он еще читал тебе стихи и порывался отвести нас знакомиться с Йейтсом, но у нас было мало времени?

— О, помню, конечно! Такой суровый мужчина в пенсне. Было очень интересно. Думаешь, они сойдутся?

— Возможно… Помнишь, он говорил: «Громко взывайте к небесам о новых душах» и рассуждал о том, что люди полны ненависти и прокляты рекламой? Может быть, это и есть его новая душа.

— Ты так хочешь в это верить милый…

— Да, очень хочу. — Торкуил зарылся лицом в черные кудрявые волосы Шарлотты. — Очень хочу. Я так устал, и завтра мне снова нужно работать, разбирать дела, может быть, кого-то ловить, приговаривать и убивать.

— Милый… Прекрати, твоя служба сложна, но она не так ужасна!

— Я хочу верить, что войны больше не будет. Что дети этой девочки будут магами, и что они будут счастливы, так же, как их мать.

— Глава семьи! — Шарлотта снова засмеялась и на ощупь пригладила волосы мужа. — Первый раз о ней услышал, а уже расписал всю ее жизнь, обеспокоился, извелся и придумал напастей. Пошлем сову Джорджу и будем покупать все выпуски газет с ее заметками. Может быть, познакомимся лично.

— Конечно, глава! А ты — маленькая подлиза!

В окно снова ударила снежная крупа, поднятая пронзительно холодным ветром, но дрова в камине еще горели, наполняя обставленный в духе эпохи Регентства дом едва уловимым запахом пламени и нежности.

Дела будут завтра.


End file.
